The Black Market
by asingulardoorknob
Summary: Tony and Steve go undercover into the criminal world to get back a stolen file, and things don't go quite as planned. /STONY/


"These guys really took the term 'black market' way to seriously." Tony Stark commented quietly to his husband, Steve Rogers.

"No kidding." Steve replied, lifting his head slightly to scan the room. It was much bigger then he had anticipated and much darker too. The walls were all painted a very dark grey and the lamps hanging from the walls were giving off extremely small amounts of light. Lined up against the walls were hundreds of small stalls all selling very illegal items.

"I don't see the file." Steve muttered to Tony, dropping his head again to hide in the shadow of his ballcap.

"Keep looking, it's in here somewhere." Tony whispered back, his own face hidden beneath a oversized hood and a pair of dark sunglasses. Steve and Tony began making their way deeper into the market, when suddenly Tony turned. "Stop walking like that, you look like a cop." He muttered under his breath. Steve frowned but corrected his walk to look more like Tony's, stooped over and slow. He slowly scanned each table as they passed, hoping to catch sight of the familiar S.H.I.E.L.D logo. Someone had broken into the tower two days ago and stolen some really important documents, and right off Tony's office desk nonetheless. It wasn't Tony's fault of course, for he hadn't even been aware the documents were there at the time. Nick Fury had just dropped them off and not told Tony or Steve anything whatsoever. They didn't even know what was on the documents, just that they were extremely important and it was crucial that they get them back. "I see them." Tony said quietly, elbowing Steve in the ribs. Steve followed Tony's gaze to the back, left corner of the room. There stood a small stall, which only seemed to be selling illegal documents, and there in the vendors hand was the folder with the shield logo stamped onto it.

"Let's go." Steve said quickly walking towards the stall.

"Slow down, Capsicle. We don't want to look to suspicious." Tony said, grabbing ahold of Steve's shoulder. Steve smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry." He apologized. Tony shook his head and the two started off towards the stand once again, albeit at a much slower pace this time.

"Excuse me sir-." Steve started, once they got to the stall. Tony quickly elbowed him in the side. Steve got the message and took a step back.

"Hey, I saw you holding a file with the S.H.I.E.L.D logo. You got any dirt on them?" Tony asked, leaning over the counter slightly. The man smirked.

"Not S.H.I.E.L.D. The Avengers. There's profiles on all the Avengers, like, all their personal information, including fears and weaknesses in here." He said eyes glowing. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Impressive. How'd you get it?" He asked. The man leaned in closer.

"Word on the street is that The Wolf snatched it right off Stark's desk." Steve stepped back up to the counter.

"How much for the folder?" He asked slowly.

"Five thousand, cash." The man responded. Tony nodded.

"I can get you six point five thousand if you hold it for us." The man smiled.

"Of course." He said. Tony and Steve slowly turned away from the stall and headed back into the crowd.

"How are we going to get that much money, Tony?" Steve asked quickly, interlocking his fingers with his husband's. Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm a billionaire, Stevie. Six point five thousand is nothing compared to what's in my bank acc-." A sharp knife was pressed against his throat, effectively cutting him off.

"Steve Rogers on your knees now, your husband's life is on the line here." A tall, dark haired man said, firmly. Steve let go of Tony's hand and took a few steps forward, clearly intending to fight, but the man holding the knife to Tony's throat pressed slightly harder, allowing a few drops of blood to fall to the ground. Steve immediately dropped to his knees and raised his hands above his head. "Good choice Mr. Rogers." The man said, as a woman bent down and zip tied Steve's hands together.

"You must be The Wolf." Tony said slowly. The man turned to him and smiled.

"That I am." He said quickly. "Now I must ask you to get on your knees." The Wolf pulled out a gun and aimed it at Steve's head. Tony struggled slightly, the knife still against his throat, but in less than 30 seconds he gave up and slowly lowered himself to his knees, the knife still at his throat. The Wolf smiled, as the woman quickly zip tied his hands behind him. Tony looked over at Steve.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. Steve shook his head.

"No apologies, this isn't your fault, it's Fury's." He said gently. Tony smiled at Steve, as Steve's ballcap, Tony's hood and both of their sunglasses were taken off.

"Now the whole room can see, that I The Wolf, has managed to capture the two greatest superheroes of all time." Tony raised an eyebrow as he and Steve were wrenched to their feet.

"Aw that's sweet, you really think we're the greatest superheroes of all time?" Tony asked sweetly. The Wolf simply glared at him.

"Let's move." He said to the woman, now holding a knife to Steve's neck and the man, holding a knife to Tony's neck. They nodded and started pushing Steve and Tony through the crowded Black Market. "Make way! Make way! For I The Wolf have succeeded in capturing Iron Man and Captain America!" The Wolf shouted, ahead of them. A clear path was formed with people on either side, sneering, spitting and yelling at the two Avengers. Steve simply looked directly ahead, while Tony shot deadly glares at each and every person lining the path.

"Ignore them, Tony." Steve muttered under his breath. "By glaring at them, you're just giving them exactly what they want." Tony sighed, and went to stare directly ahead when he heard a loud smack. He turned back to look at Steve, as the woman behind him smacked his head again.

"Shut up, if you know what's good for you, Rogers." She said angrily. Tony glared at her.

"Don't speak to him like that." He said, struggling against the man behind him. The crowd around them started to chant something that Tony couldn't hear, as rage was overtaking his senses. He quickly lifted his leg up and dragged his shoe down the man's inner calf extremely hard. The man let out a gasp of pain and loosened his grip for a second, but that was all Tony needed. He acted fast, using a few moves his close friend Natasha Romanoff had taught him and in less then thirty seconds, the man was lying on the ground, the knife a few feet to his left.

"God damn it, Charlie!" The lady holding the knife to Steve's throat yelled. Tony turned towards her rage in his eyes, not noticing The Wolf now standing behind him.

"Let him go." Tony said, coldly, applying pressure with his foot, to the man, Charie's, throat.

"That's not going to happen Mr. Stark." The Wolf said from behind him. Tony turned around quickly, but it was too late. Before he was able to do anything, The Wolf hit him over the head with the butt of a large shot gun.

"Tony!" Steve called out as the billionaire slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"This serves as a warning to both Mr. Stark and you, Mr. Rogers. I am in control here." The Wolf said coldly, before taking the shot gun and knocking Steve out as well.

"They're waking up, Sir." A female voice said, calmly as the two superheroes began to come around. Tony opened his eyes slowly, taking in the entire room. It was a fairly small room, with dark grey walls and wooden floors. There were two bookcases filled with books and a small metal desk. There was one door, that looked like it locked from the outside. Charlie and the other woman were standing guard by the door. Tony and Steve were handcuffed and tied to two wooden chairs placed right beside eachother. A video camera was set up on a tripod just behind the desk.

"Tony? Where are we?" Steve asked confusedly, as he slowly woke up.

"I have no idea, Capsicle." Tony replied gently. Steve opened his mouth to say something else, but the door banged open, and he quickly shut it again.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers, you're finally awake." The Wolf boomed as he sat down at the desk across from them. The two superheroes didn't reply. The Wolf sighed.

"Why were you at my Black Market this morning?" He asked. Again, silence. "Fine, we'll discuss this later. Anne, Charlie, please prep for filming." The Wolf said as Anne walked towards the film camera and Charlie made his way over to Tony and Steve.

"Hello boys," He said with a smirk. "You're going to like this next part." He then put a heavy, black burlap bag over each of the superheroes heads.

"Are you ready, Sir?" Anne asked, though her voice was muffled by the burlap sack both men could still hear what she was saying.

"Yes, Charlie, let me know when we're live." The Wolf said from behind Tony and Steve. A few minutes went by before anyone spoke again.

"We're live." Charlie said quietly. The Wolf chuckled gently.

"Hello, citizens of New York, you may be wondering who I am, well, most know me as The Wolf, or New York's most wanted criminal, but that's not why I hacked into the public broadcasting system. You see, sitting before me I have two of the world's topmost superheroes. Please allow me to introduce: Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, and Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America." The Wolf said proudly as he ripped the burlap sacks from their heads. "I, The Wolf, have managed to capture not one, but two Avengers, and there is nothing you can do to get them back." The Wolf said, staring directly into the camera. "Absolutely nothing."

The rest of the Avengers were fearfully watching the broadcast from the common room of Avengers Tower.

"We have to get them back." Natasha Romanoff said nervously, as The Wolf ripped the burlap sacks off the heads of their teammates.

"How did he even get them anyways?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Someone must have tipped The Wolf off about their mission." Clint Barton said, as he paced across the room.

"Who? The only people that knew about it were us and S.H.I.E.L.D." Natasha said reasonably.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. has gone bad before, it could have been infiltrated again." Clint pointed out.

"-And there is nothing you can do to get them back." The Wolf said forcefully, from the TV. The Avengers turned back to the screen.

"What? He's not going to accept anything to get them back?" Bruce asked nervously.

"Absolutely nothing." The Wolf said again, almost as if in response to Bruce's question.

"Shut up, nobody wants to here your villainous monologue." Tony said with an eyeroll.

"Tony." Steve muttered seriously from beside him. The Avengers watched in horror as The Wolf came up behind Steve and held a gun to his head.

"Say that again, Stark." He said, his voice dangerously low, as the screen faded to static.


End file.
